User talk:Mg
I might suggest using instead of to seperate things. It'll work better. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 18:36, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Thanks, wee bit new to this. Mg 18:41, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Userspace Hello, I've moved your build archive pages to your userspace as they should be kept there instead of in mainspace. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:22, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, im still trying to get the hang of this.. and trying to get as much of the stuff i use as possible before i gets wiped. Anyways, thanks.. Mg 15:24, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Hello Hello there Mg! Long time and no erm...typing! How are yo doing? Torment 09:44, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :So, umm, how exactly do you pronounce your name? lol-- (T) 12:55, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :: Em-Geeee :P lmao, exactly as it sounds if you were spelling it. My friend i met on gw gave it to me, used to call me Mini genius or something like that so its kinda an acronym :P Mg 13:00, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::Oh, good cuz i don't want to have try pronouncing it like "hhmmmggg", or something. lol.-- (T) 13:22, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Could get kinda awkward lol, like on vent, they'd be like Goddamn it hhmmmggg... get your ward up lmao :P Mg 14:04, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Lmfao. Yeah that would suck.-- (T) 14:05, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Looking for a HA guild I've been looking around is HA for a decent and active HA guild, but so far no luck. If anyone out there wants a new member, just leave me your reqs and ill get to you in game :) Mg 17:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Actually Scratch that, its been 2 weeks so nvm. Im going to pretty much stop playing because of football, school, wrestling, badminton, and of course the ladies. Dont bother. Mg 17:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Userbox Feel free to use any of mine, i dont care. Oh, and btw, this sig was made in paint too lol (EDIT) As long as you give credits for the userbox :), thnx-- (Talk) ( ) 14:23, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :You seem like a wiz at it lol :P you wouldnt mind colouring me up one and teaching me how to put it in? nothing fancy, just MG in nice lettering and in dark red? would appreciate it Mg 18:58, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'll try. Give me a little time, and sorry for the late response.-- (Talk) ( ) 11:17, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, umm. How about this ?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:55, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Wtf, it didn't appear?? One second, I'm having some trouble w/ this.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Ok, well, apparently my computer's image display was messed up b4, cuz it works fine now.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:30, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Thanks mate. i havent even played gw in 2 weeks now. school football hockey and friends man.. i dont get home till 10 every night. I dont even think ill get to use your nice siggy you made :( but ill try Mg 12:33, 29 September 2007 (UTC)